Kart Kingdom Mods in a nutshell Part 1 (Fanfiction)
PLEASE READ THIS THING BELOW ME BEFORE GETTING INTO THE STORY OR OTHERWISE YOU'LL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS IS ABOUT Now I know what your thinking Your thinking "Gawain what the freak is Kart Kingdom" Well, I'm going to have to explain, because most likely 99.9% percent of people here are gonna have no idea what this story is all about if I don't explain. I'll try not to seem boring. Kart Kingdom is a MMO from PBS Kids (Public Broadcasting Service) that was pre-released around march of 2015 and released in April of 2015. And yes I know what your thinking your thinking "THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SPELL THE WORD 'CART' LOL" And yes. We know. You: But why would they spell kart wrong Funny thing actually, literally nobody knows why they did that They could have maybe spun off of Mario Kart, They could have just said "HEY LETS TRY TO COMPLETELY COPY MARIO KART BY STEALING THEIR IDEA FOR A NAME FOR A CART" We are never gonna know for sure In Kart Kingdom, your in a...oh come on just guess it already, yes, your in a kart. No, not a cart, a KART. Trust me we were all as confused as you when we first heard about this and this caused literally 900 billion jokes to be made about it By the way, there is actually a kart named "Blue Shopping Kart" ... Yes I know its honestly just confusing Anyways, in Kart Kingdom, you go on quests, and oh boy some of them will literally make you bang your head into your computer like your going insane, and while earning the quest, you earn stuff. '''But not just any stuff this is stuff you use to craft stuff, like karts, stickers, gadgets, whatever the freak you want to as long as you have the stuff needed to make it and it has to you know, exist There are four main areas, being Grand Glade, Mount Snow, The Deep, and Bug Garden. There are some event areas, Like the Moon Area, Spooky Street (Which is used for Halloween) A School, A New Years Party Room for every year (2015 party room, 2016 party room, 2017 party room, 2018 party room, you see where I am going.) There is also three sub-areas, being Clanky Caverns (Basically a house that is yours), The Games Tent Area, and the racing area. There, many sub-sub areas exist that are mainly just racing tracks, like Boxwood Derby, thus, many kart fictions (Yeah, fanfictions are called kart fictions here) sprung up using these racing tracks as areas, and since then literally every player in existance has at least made one fictional area for their kart fictions, like Kartville, or Starville, you see where I'm going. There are also characters like K, yes just K literally just one letter I know lazy, Gus, Drew, CC, Dee, Del, Dot, Armstrong, Aurora, Ace, and literally 9000000000000000000 other characters Yes, they actually made a character for Paul Bunyan. I KNOW. Anyways, you can also get secret codes, by going to actually real life events. YES, this game ACTUALLY HAS in real life events, The trouble is, they literally never tell you where they happen, you just gotta hope somehow your local PBS station gets randomly picks out of hundreds of stations to be put in some town out of the thousands of towns your station covers in a random place at a random time. Your given a secret code which gives you a prize for going like a kart or wheel or sticker But good news, they are easy to unlock because they literally 99.9% of the time are just the name of the station with a word related to the prize. There are about 150 secret codes known right now to public, and about 100 we still don't know how to get. But we are working on it. You thought that was it? Nope. You can play games in The Games Tent which is supposed to give you stuff to craft with (Bits) but they broke and the creators really don't seem to give a care in the world about it. And there's a blog. That's really corrupt Kart Kingdom blog logic: Its completely fine to say "I love you (username) (kiss emojis)" but if you say "I love music" you get your comment deleted and muted for a few hours. Yes. This actually happened mind you. I know. But overall the game is still fun. Also, here are some of the creators of the game that are used a lot in Kart Fictions Bishop Pickleback Glitterpup1 Mike Aayon (I think that's how you spell it?) DrLucas CpLucas 666/66666 (YES YOU SAW THAT RIGHT) Bluebeard1 (Or whatever number it is) Etc. And also you can use power ups and other stuff in games but literally nobody cares Oh and the character Gus comes and gives you stuff for other stuff Alright now I think you get the point lets move on to the story (Please note, this kart fiction/fanfictios is bad on purpose, there are other users who make more intense stories, but mine are just bad comedy.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, at the KK Mod HQ place or whatever KK Mod #5: Ah what a nice day KK Mod #10: Lol why do we not have names KK Mod #5: Frankly who knows KK Mod #10: Oh ok KK Mod #1: Lets see, "Dweeb club" nope clubs aren't allowed anymore due to the fact they are too long *Removes the comment* KK Mod #11: But I liked that club- KK Mod #1: '''NOBODY CARES KK Mod #11: :( *Sad music plays because that's what happens when something sad happens sad music plays and people cry do you really have to read this part you get the point just read the rest of the stupid story* KK mod #2: *GASP* GUYS, I FOUND THE WORST COMMENT EVER, WE NEED TO REMOVE IT NOW All the KK mods: WHAT IS IT!? KK mod #2: *Reads it* "Hi guys" KK mod #5: OMG THAT'S HORRIBLE KK Mod #12: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KK Mod #2: OH MY GOD I AM SO SCARED RIGHT NOW KK mod #3: REMOVE IT RIGHT NOW KK mod #7: I'M REMOVING IT *The comment is removed* Lehcar (A user in Kart Kingdom that I know): Ok lets see if my comment went up *A message appears* "OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING I AM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES ALL NIGHT NOW" Lehcar: What the freak KK mod #1: Whew... KK Mod #20: Ok who wants some nice good old pizza to eat while this all happens *Silence* KK Mod #20: Why does everyone always ignore me *More sad music I think you get the point already lol just read the rest of the stupid story you are wasting your time* KK mod #6: Hmmm.... "This event isn't the best event..." nope we hate opinions *Removes it* KK Mod #20: Isn't removing a comment that has an opinion an opinion on hating opinions KK Mod #6: ... *KK Mod #20 is thrown outside* KK Mod #20: WHAT NO I'M SORRY NO PLEASE LET ME I- Slide: TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT KK Mod #20: NO NOT YOU AGAIN GET OUT NOW *Slide grabs KK Mod #20* KK Mod #20: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A moment of silence for KK Mod number 20 he was kidnapped by Slide nobody really cares though about him lol KK Mod #6: "Hey guys, how do I complete the Octopus quest in The Deep?" It was meant to never be beaten *Removes the comment* "PUH PUH POPCORN!" Nope we hate that random video we did that turned into a meme because it was us saying "PUH PUH PUH PUH POPCORN" *Removes that comment* (Yes, that video actually was made. A three minute long video of some random guys singing "Puh puh puh puh puh puh puh puh puh popcorn" that for years now has literally become that one joke/meme in Kart Kingdom everybody knows about) KK mod #8: Hmmm "Hi" That's an ok comment *Lets it go up on the blog* All the other KK mods: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!??! KK mod #8: All they said is hi you kn- KK Mod #2: TAKE THIS IDIOT AWAY *KK mod #8 is thrown out of the building* KK mod #8: Wow ok KK mod #4: "I love my dog!" Nope we don't like dogs *Removes the comment* "Can you guys please make the race track easier!?" No it has to be impossible *Removes the comment* "How come you guys never add new main areas?" Because were lazy *Removes the comment* At the end of the day... Bishop: So, out of the 9813 comments, how many were gotten rid of? KK mod #1: We removed 9812 comments. Bishop: Why didn't you remove the last one? KK mod #1 Because it said "I LOVE THE KK MODS" Bishop: Oh ok, btw, where's KK mod #8? KK mod #1: He let a comment that said "Hi" go up, so we had to remove it, and fire him Bishop: Good. Saying hi to someone is horrible! KK mod #1: Ikr? Bishop: Anyways, see you tomorrow KK mod #1: Ok bye, oh, and btw, someone said "I like Bishop", so we removed it Bishop: Ok-WAIT WHAT *KK mod #1 leaves* Bishop: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK _______________________________________________________________________________________